1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to moving picture coding and/or decoding, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and apparatus predicting direct mode motion of a multi-angle moving picture on a temporal and spatial basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
MPEG-4 and H.264 moving picture coding has been used to code a moving picture taken by a single camera, with such standards focusing in large part on improvements in coding efficiency. However, in real communications or virtual reality, a single scene may be taken using a plurality of cameras, in order to form a moving picture from a plurality of angles, and thus a method, medium, and apparatus coding and decoding such a moving picture has become necessary.
MPEG (Moving picture Experts Group), which is a group of standards used for moving picture coding and decoding, has attempted to establish a standard for 3-dimensional audio/video coding by conducting a search for a standardization by organizing 3-D AV coding AHG (Ad-hoc Group) relating to 3-dimensional video coding and transmission. Thus, presently, a multi-angle 3-dimensional moving picture coding has not yet been standardized.